PROJECT SUMMARY An increase in the number of investigators who possess the research knowledge and training from the bench to the bedside is essential to the Wisconsin Head & Neck SPORE overarching goal to advance translational research impacting this increasingly common disease. This Career Enhancement Program (CEP) provides an outstanding structure and mechanism to cultivate the development of solid research careers for junior faculty and mid-level investigators desiring to focus their careers towards translational research in Head and Neck Cancer (HNC). The specific aim of the CEP is to provide scientists with essential training and career enhancement support such that they develop into successful, independently funded translational researchers and leaders in the field of HNC. Our goal is to produce future scientists, including physician scientists, who will meet the great need for innovation in methods to prevent and treat these devastating malignancies. The CEP will support up to four awardees at any given time. Awardees will receive $50,000 per year for up to two years to support their research career enhancement activities. The program boasts strong leadership, a wealth of expertise and resources, an individualized clinical and scientific curriculum, a strong pool of exceptional mentors and potential applicants, and well-defined processes for recruitment and assessment. The program will foster the development of knowledge, skills, professional attitudes, and experience required for successful academic careers in HNC translational research.